Pequeña Miss Edo
by Greisfer
Summary: Cualquier chica de 18 a 27 años tendrá la oportunidad de ganar un jugoso premio y ser el rostro de una campaña publicitaria al ganar el concurso de belleza de Edo, Gintoki hará lo necesario para ganar el premio pese a que él ni siquiera puede entrar, pero por dinero, convencería de participar hasta a una piedra. No tiene idea de lo que le espera en aquel mundo de bella frivolidad.
1. Yo creo que los concursos

¡Hola!

Recientemente salí de un bloqueo de cinco años que tuve sobre otro fic de acá y de pronto me vinieron bastantes ideas y he aquí una. Espero que les guste, intentaré apegarme mucho a las personalidades y a lo que es el anime así que... será complicado pero no imposible.

Tendrá un poco de GinTae, tal vez pero me centraré mucho más en la trama.

Gintama no es mío, no tengo suficientemente gorilismo

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.** **"Yo creo que los concursos de belleza promueven la baja autoestima"**

Sakata Gintoki despertó de golpe esa mañana de... no sabía qué día era, con trabajo recordaba en donde estaba pues apenas hace un par de horas que había llegado a tumbarse para dormir hasta que el hambre o la resaca lo despertaran; lo que lo despertó fue un incesante golpeteo a la puerta de su hogar. Ni Shinpachi ni Kagura atendían. El samurai se incorporó y vio que apenas acababa de amanecer. La persona que estaba afuera parecía que pensaba que aparecería alguien mágicamente si seguía insistiendo.

\- ¡Ya voy!- gritó fastidiado el jefe de la Yorozuya y se levantó rápido para ir a partirle la cara a quien fuera que estuviera allí.

Gintoki corrió la puerta con sumo enojo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIEREEEEEEEN?!- gritó a todo pulmón haciendo retroceder al par de personas que estaban afuera, porque sí, eran dos.

\- ¡BUENOS DÍAS!- gritó de vuelta una muchacha un poco regordeta que iba enfundada en un elegante kimono junto con otra que vestía de manera similar pero ella tenía rasgos más delicados. El hombre las miró lo más enojado que pudo por la respuesta. No solamente habían ido a despertarlo sino que también le gritaban en su propia casa.

\- Buenos días, señor- dijo la segunda chica en un tono más educado.

\- Estamos buscando a chicas de 18 a 27 años- explicó la primera intentando contener un gesto de repulsión por el "aroma" que despedía Gin cuyo aspecto en ese momento no ayudaba en nada. Saliva seca en la mejilla, el cabello enmarañado y lo que parecía vómito en la camisa, el kimono blanco todo entierrado y colgando, y los calzoncillos asomándose del pantalón como saludando a la chica.

\- ¿Y para qué o por qué? ¿quieren matarlas y quitarles la sangre para bañarse? ¿o son de los negocios turbios? ¿No les basta con despertarme a mí? ¿Ahora las van reclutando para despertar a todo Edo?- preguntó él levemente intrigado.

La primer muchacha, la gritona, se ofendió, escupió en el suelo y se dio la media vuelta muy enojada.

\- ¡Vámonos Nao, aquí no puede haber una chica, ese borracho feo y viejo no puede tener esposa o novia!- dijo con mucho desdén para luego bajarse casi corriendo por las escaleras.

\- ¡Oye cerda irritante, regresa aquí y repítelo!- retó Gintoki a punto de tomar su espada de madera. Le pasaba lo de borracho, no había cómo negarlo; quizá lo feo porque cada mujer tenía su código estético pero ¿decirle viejo? ¡ahora mismo le demostraría a golpes cuan viejo estaba! ¡y le importaba poco ir a la cárcel!

\- Disculpe señor- dijo la otra muchacha un poco apenada y le extendió un folleto al jefe de la Yorozuya quien lo tomó desinteresado sin siquiera echarle un ojo.

\- ¿Y ésto qué?

\- Varios negocios se están haciendo una campaña de mercado y patrocinan un concurso de belleza.

\- ¿Concurso de belleza?- repitió el samurai comenzando a prestarle atención mientras ojeaba lo que le dieron porque no había oído antes un concurso de belleza en el que pudieran participar las humanas abiertamente, a veces la mayoría eran exclusivos para las amanto.

\- Sí. Esto con el fin de promocionarse y hacer que una chica de edad de entre 18 a 27 años sea el rostro de la campaña.

\- ¿De la campaña?

\- Ajá. Se seleccionará a la ganadora por medio de un concurso con distintas modalidades y dinámicas.

\- ¿Modalidades y dinámicas?- murmuró él todavía leyendo.

\- Se está invitando a todas las muchachas a que participen...

\- ¿Que participen?

\- Señor está empezando a incomodarme- dijo la tal Nao sintiendo que le saltaba una vena en la frente por la molestia.

\- ¿A incomodarte?

\- Estamos yendo a todos los domicilios para hacer las invitaciones más personales...- prosiguió ella ignorándolo un poco aunque realmente él era el que la ignoraba por estar mirando el papel.

\- ¿Más personales?

\- ¡LEA EL MALDITO FOLLETO COMPLETO!- le gritó ya no pudiendo más y le arrojó una hoja más a la cara- Que tenga buen día- dijo y se fue.

Gintoki se rascó la cabeza desinteresado y bostezó.

\- Vaya manera de hacerme perder el tiempo- murmuró él e hizo bolita el folleto porque decía puras niñerías de tener el autoestima alta y probar que no solamente se podía ser una cara bonita, luego recogió la última hoja para tirarla a la basura pero antes de hacerlo lo leyó con atención pues estaba escrito con letras llamativas.

 _"¡No sólo serás la ganadora y el rostro de nuestras marcas, también tendrás la oportunidad de ganar diez millones de yenes libres de impuestos!"_

\- HOLY SHIIIIIT! BINGO!- gritó y sintió que su resaca se iba de viaje en un crucero lujoso pagado con esos diez millones.

* * *

\- Gin-san, deberías...

\- Bañarte, apestas- coincidieron Shinpachi y Kagura mientras se sentaban lo más alejados de su 'jefe' quien estaba sentado meditabundo y con los brazos cruzados. Parecía una estatua. Sadaharu estaba en la esquina de la habitación cubriendo su nariz con las patas.

\- ¿A qué hora llegó?- preguntó el chico de las gafas.

\- No sé pero se despertó temprano, vinieron unas chicas por algo y desde entonces está allí sentado- dijo Kagura picando al samurai con la punta de su pie pero él ni se inmutaba.

\- Esto es raro.

\- Shinpachi, tal vez llegó el momento en el que nuestro Gin-chan por fin está reflexionando sobre su vida y se va a enfocar en ser un adulto responsable, ¿te imaginas? tal vez está pensando en meterse a estudiar contaduría para poder trabajar en una empresa- dijo la Yato ilusionada pero Shimura sabía que era más probable que Ketsuno Ana le trajera serenata a Gin mientras le declaraba que lo amaba en secreto a que él se planteara éso.

El teléfono de la Yorozuya sonó y el muchacho fue a responder mientras Kagura seguía nombrando posibilidades.

\- Entendido, vamos para allá- dijo Shinpachi y colgó.

\- ¿Quién era?- preguntó la pelirroja dejando sus ensoñaciones de lado.

\- Un cliente que necesita que lo ayudemos a pegar carteles por la ciudad- respondió el de lentes aliviado porque saldría de allí- Vamos, Kagura-chan.

\- Sí, ¡Sadaharu, vamos o se te va a congestionar la nariz por la peste de Gin-chan!

El enorme perro salió de allí corriendo seguido de los dos chicos quienes ni se despidieron del mayor.

Gintoki reaccionó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Miró en todas direcciones para notar que estaba solo.

Aquello del premio del concurso le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza pues lo había pensado y eran casi diez millones gratis con el único detalle de que había que ganarlos, ¡bah! nada que una buena cirugía no arreglara y al ganar (porque pensaba que lo podría lograr) se reimplantaría lo que se quitó y se extirparía lo que le sobrara. Era alto y de Paako se veía muy bien, ahora con un recorte y el par de siliconas quedaría mejor que modelo.

Pero de pronto una vocesilla a la que pocas veces le prestaba atención ahora resonó fuertemente en su conciencia.

"¿ _Y tu honor_?" le preguntó ésta, fue entonces cuando reconsideró todo.

\- ¡No me voy a cortar nada!- se dijo y su propio olor le llegó así que fue a bañarse.

Se metió en la tina a pensar en algo pues la idea de tener dinero le había nublado el juicio y había pensado en la opción más extrema porque todo lo quería para él, entonces pensó en que no tenía que ser así, con tener cinco millones era suficiente, los podría multiplicar en el pachinko, porque cualquiera que se inscribiera debía de tener una especie de representante para solucionar los detalles técnicos y Gintoki estaba más que dispuesto a serlo.

¿Y si conseguía que alguna de sus conocidas participaran? Esa opción le gustaba a sus kintamas.

A ver... de entre todas las mujeres que conocía debía hacer una selección para encontrar la adecuada.

Kagura quedaba descartada por la edad, lo mismo Otose y Katherine pues ello saltaba a la vista. Tama no creía que pudiese entrar por ser una sirvienta robot.

Tetsuko seguramente no querría y le enterraría una espada en el trasero nada más al proponérselo, lo mismo el resto de las trabajadoras o dependientas de los establecimientos que conocía.

Terminó de bañarse para luego ir a vestirse y mientras lo hacía siguió pensando.

¿Y en su círculo cercano? tenía tres buenas opciones: Sacchan, Kyuubei y Tsukuyo.

Descartaba a Sacchan, quien aunque podría darle los diez millones sin rechistar, no querría tenerla pegada todo el tiempo del concurso. Quedaba fuera.

Kyuubei era casi una celebridad y seguro que sabría comportarse pero si a algún hombre se le ocurría tocarla del hombro, a que la descalificaban. Next.

Y Tsukuyo... tuvo un escalofrío al pensar en que nada más al terminar de contarle, arrojaría su cuerpo descuartizado en alguna alcantarilla de Yoshiwara. No iría para allá en los próximos dos meses, solamente para prevenir cualquier incidente; no fuera a ser que ella averiguara que él la contempló para el concurso.

Salió resignado del baño, el destino no quería que tuviera dinero, pero éste pareció tocar a la puerta.

\- ¿De nuevo esas locas?- preguntó en voz alta y fue a abrir. Ahora sí las echaría a patadas.

\- Oh, hola Gin-san, buenos días- saludó la hermana mayor de Shinpachi mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

\- Buenos días- respondió Gintoki amablemente y sintió que nuevamente la vida le sonreía tal como lo hacía Otae.- Shinpachi salió a un trabajo- informó mientras su mente se imaginaba lo que haría con los cinco millones.

\- Lo sé, vine a ver si podrías arreglar la máquina de Karaoke del bar donde trabajo- dijo ella enseñándole el televisor que tenía en el suelo.

¿O sea que estaría allí y podría hablar libremente con ella?

\- Veré qué puedo hacerle, pasa en lo que la reviso, Otae- indicó y la mujer asintió, ella se metió mientras el jefe de la Yorozuya recogía el aparato.

\- Gracias, Gin-san- respondió ella sin imaginar lo que ocurriría tras su visita.

Él cerró la puerta luego de meter la máquina mientras una sonrisa malévola se apoderaba de su boca.

* * *

Gracias por leer esta pequeña parte, decidí colgarla para ver si generaba curiosidad. Apreciaría mucho sus comentarios.

Según los convertidores, diez millones de yenes son poco más de 88 mil dólares, nada despreciables. Pero si consideran que debería ser más, no olviden comentarlo n.n

¿Logrará Gin siquiera convencer a Otae?

¡Cuídense!


	2. Yo creo que tus rasgos más atractivos

¡Hola! no me aguanté y puse antes el capi, también lo hago porque de lo contrario, podría dejar el fic olvidado :s

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios tan positivos :D, me animan muchísimo.

Gintama no es mío.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 "Yo creo que tus rasgos más atractivos son tu corazón y tu alma".**

Gintoki puso el aparato sobre su escritorio y fue a buscar un desarmador para hacer como que revisaba el karaoke aunque la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer pero tenía que fingir por tener a su objetivo allí. La mujer estaba sentada pacíficamente en uno de los sillones mientras sonreía como de costumbre.

\- ¿Por qué no lo llevaste con el viejo Gengai?- preguntó Gin notando el detalle.

\- Su taller estaba cerrado, tenía un aviso de que se fue de vacaciones- respondió ella.

\- Qué bien- murmuró él metiendo el desarmador por todos lados. Pensaba que tal vez más tarde podría llevarle la máquina en caso de que ella no lo hubiera pensado antes.

\- Pensé que a lo mejor tú podías hacerle algo- comentó Otae.

\- Veremos- dijo el samurai sin dejar de manosear los cables.- Enciende la televisión si quieres- indicó al sentir que el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso aunque no era realmente así, Gintoki sentía la presión porque todavía estaba maquinando el cómo comentarle a la chica medio gorila su plan.

\- Bueno- murmuró la mujer y tomó el control para ver la televisión. Puso un canal de novelas.

Gintoki miró por un momento a Otae con la misma atención con la que Snape miraba a Harry Potter la primera vez que llegó a Howarts. Nunca le había puesto tanta atención a la muchacha, ahora vio tenía la juventud de su lado, había dejado atrás la adolescencia hace poco y su rostro apenas se estaba tornando maduro pero era precioso, sus ojos expresivos y amables eran lo que destacaba. No era una belleza despampanante, de esas que destruyen naciones. La de Otae era una belleza clásica, de las que hacían a un hombre querer hacerla su esposa para envejecer a su lado. Claro que eso era lo que se veía porque conociéndola como Gintoki la conocía, detrás de ese rostro lindo se escondía un caracter demoniaco, una fuerza bruta y una boca de camionero. Afortunadamente era de las cosas que no saltaban a la vista. Ella tenía muchas posibilidades de entrar y ser una digna concursante. Él lo creía.

¿Pero cómo le decía lo del concurso? ¿Algo como " _Hey Otae, entra al concurso y gana para que me des la mitad porque sé que puedes ganar"_?

Es que tampoco podía obligarla a hacerlo ¿qué motivo tendría ella? y si entraba, sería porque él quería el dinero. Un concurso como ese pondría mucha presión en la mujer y no podía hacerle eso, no podía ser así de egoísta. Tal vez por ello no la contempló en sus opciones. Se sorprendió mucho al saber que no era tan ambicioso y bastardo como creía.

Gintoki dejó de pensar en el asunto y siguió quesque revisando el aparato.

\- Andan por todos lados- comentó Otae tomando el folleto que estaba en el sillón.

\- ¿Los gérmenes? ¿o el fantasma del comunismo?- preguntó él jalando un cable pues notó que estaba suelto, vio que había una especie de conexión donde supuso que debía entrar pero estaba entre dos más en un lugar donde no cabían los dedos.

\- Las que andan promocionando el concurso de belleza- respondió ella tomando los papeles. Le habían dejado uno en su casa y el par de muchachas le habían dicho que ella podría participar pero se había negado de momento porque no se sentía la gran cosa como para entrar allí.

\- Sí... ¿qué piensas?- murmuró Gintoki intentando atinar a meter el cable. Pero estaba empezando a sudar frío debido a sus pensamientos.

\- El premio es muy bueno y me imaginé ganándolo... pero ni siquiera creo que tenga el valor para inscribirme- respondió ella algo decaída.

El jefe de la Yorozuya se levantó de repente porque era ese el momento indicado para hablarle de su iniciativa. Le habría gustado ponerse un parche en el ojo y preparar un documento pero no había tiempo. Se paró frente a ella y se inclinó para luego poner ambas manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha, la miró directo a los ojos y habló.

\- Otae yo creo que tú deberías inscribirte- dijo Gin con firmeza.

La chica medio gorila se sorprendió por las palabras del samurai pues porque él no era de los que reaccionaran así, esperaba una de sus frases de filosofía de galleta de la suerte o que le saliera con un comentario semi-ofensivo pasivo-agresivo hacia su caracter y parentesco con los primates. Sus palabras fueron dichas con seriedad, una que pocas veces ella había visto pero eso eran, simples palabras.

\- No bromees así, Gin-san- respondió ella restándole importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Desde cuando yo bromeo o te he hecho algo para reírme?

\- ...

Otae no respondió porque se quedó pensando en que era cierto, Sakata nunca bromeaba. Todo lo que él decía correspondía a su actuar, eso era parte del Bushido después de todo. Sin quererlo, era muy recto en el código.

\- ¿Sigues sin creer lo que digo?

\- No entiendo por qué tú creerías que puedo entrar.

No era tampoco que él fuera un mentiroso pero aún así no entendía por qué él le diría que entrara, y tampoco le dio un motivo para justificar su creencia. La manera en la que la trataba era casi fraternal, pero muchas veces ella siempre se sentía un poco alejada de él porque su papel era nada más el de la hermana de Shinpachi y él era como la figura masculina que seguía el muchacho. Ella lo consultaba para cuando no sabía qué hacer con su hermano en ciertas circunstancias. Y como en esta ocasión, lo estaba 'contratando' para un asunto de trabajo. No era que ella no quisiera visitarle de vez en cuando pero de alguna manera, sentía que Gintoki y ella no eran ni amigos.

Ahora Gintoki tenía un gran problema. Nunca le había hecho un cumplido ni soltado un comentario realmente amable o bonito acerca de su aspecto que hiciera creer a la muchacha que tenía fe en ella. Nunca pensaba en Otae mucho a menos que la tuviera en frente. No era que le desagradara o algo parecido sino que a veces ponía una barrera entre él y ella sin pensarlo, no sabía por qué lo hacía, quizás era porque no quería involucrarla en los problemas que a veces tenía sólo por ser él.

Estando solos se dieron cuenta de ello. Cabe mencionar que durante todo ese momento él no le soltó los hombros.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas?- preguntó el jefe de la Yorozuya porque ahora ya no se trataba del concurso sino de que ella creyera en sus palabras.

\- No tienes que hacer algo- respondió la mujer y apartó las manos de Gin delicadamente, él las quitó de inmediato y retrocedió.- ¿Sí crees que puedas arreglar eso?- preguntó mirando el aparato encima del escritorio, volvía a hacer como si él no hubiera dicho algo más aparte de la reparación.

-Me parece que ya sé qué le falla- contestó Sakata un poco sorprendido pero le siguió la corriente.

\- Entonces te lo dejo y paso en un rato- dijo Otae levantándose, luego tomó el control remoto para apagarle la televisión pero de pronto sonó una pegajosa samba del buen Kato Ken, algo distinta a la de su éxito, luego apareció Tamo-san junto con Otsuu bajando de unas escaleras blancas mientras la canción seguía pero ahora en un nivel más bajo, unas enormes letras que decían "Pequeña Miss Edo" aparecieron sobre el escenario. Tae no apagó el televisor porque le llamó la atención.

Ambos conductores de aquel comercial comenzaron a promocionar el dichoso concurso y recalcando en cada momento la suma de diez millones además de decir los requisitos que se requerían para inscribirse.

Ni Shimura ni Sakata dijeron nada durante la emisión, vieron cómo los conductores promocionaban el evento de lo más alegres.

" _Y no olviden que la ganadora debe de llevar a su equipo de apoyo junto con un representante pues la belleza también está en la amistad y en el trabajo en equipo_ " dijo Tamo-san en la televisión, seguido de ello Otsuu cantó un poco para despedir el anuncio.

Ahora sí la chica medio gorila apagó el televisor y miró a Gintoki sin poner alguna expresión en el rostro.

\- Haré de cuenta como que no supe por qué mencionaste que yo podía entrar si no me cobras nada por la reparación y lo llevas tú mismo- sentenció ella tronándose los nudillos mientras sonreía con dulzura.

Ella podía ser una mujer brusca y agresiva pero su corazón era grande, daba apoyo y era muy cálida con sus allegados. Su alma era la de una guerrera que no dudaba en luchar cuando fuera necesario y no darse por vencida. Su sonrisa reflejaba perfectamente su corazón y su alma.

Por más cagado de miedo que estuviera y por más que temiera el tener una cirugía reconstructiva de rostro, tenía que decirle lo que pensaba en ese momento.

\- Sigo pensando que sí deberías inscribirte, tu cara no se pone fea ni cuando estornudas Otae- declaró Gintoki mientras comenzaba a prepararse para el puñetazo que la muchacha seguramente le daría. Bien pudo haberle dicho algo más bonito, un halago o unas palabras mejores pero así era como se expresaba él. Cerró los ojos esperando el puñetazo pero nunca llegó, los abrió de nuevo y se sorprendió mucho de lo que vio.

\- ...

Otae tenía la cara roja, estaba casi sacando humo y seguramente se podía cocer un huevo en su rostro. Tenía las manos sobre las mejillas y se le notaba sumamente avergonzada.

¿Era en serio?

\- Este...- iba a decir él pero la muchacha dio un brinco en donde estaba y lo miró, su rostro casi pasó a ser color morado.

\- ¡Necesito pasar a tu baño!- dijo ella y fue corriendo hacia la habitación mencionada.

\- Adelante- murmuró Gin sin entender nada. Regresó a intentar meter el cable en su lugar y rezó porque ese fuera el problema.

* * *

Otae no podía controlar su corazón ni tampoco el sonrojo que tenía. ¿Por qué ese comentario tan burdo la puso así? Gintoki no era lo que se dijera un caballero, distaba mucho de ser uno, pero sí era honesto y que expresara aquello la había puesto así porque le había dicho que era bonita. No le ocurría seguido que se lo dijeran así sin más. Cierto que él no había usado esas palabras exactamente pero igual se lo había dicho, notó sinceridad en sus palabras. Tampoco creyó que se lo dijera solamente porque quería convencerla pues ya había establecido que no diría nada del concurso y aún así él se atrevió a decirle ello.

\- Gin-san- susurró ella y se acercó al lavamanos a echarse agua en la cara. Se miró al espejo y se apenó más pues estaba todavía roja. ¿Era acaso que a ella no le iban los halagos convencionales? es que pensó en que si le hubiera dicho algo diferente, como un simple " _eres hermosa_ " tal vez sí lo habría mandado a volar de un golpe pero el " _tu cara no se pone fea ni cuando estornudas_ " tuvo un efecto raro, era la forma en la que él le decía que era bonita, así sin florituras y sin una mala intención.

Pero ni aunque él le volviera a decir así se inscribiría pues realmente no tenía toda la confianza. En su territorio era la reina, ama y señora de Kabuki-cho pero ya para pararse al lado de otras mujeres que seguramente eran mejor que ella se sentía insegura. Se sentiría fuera de lugar. Mejor olvidaba el tema.

Esperó a que el rojo de su cara desapareciera para salir. No pasó mucho cuando por fin abrió la puerta y escuchó algo de música.

\- Ya está listo- dijo Gintoki mientras dejaba unas pinzas de lado. Las había usado para poner el cable en su lugar, con eso y un pequeño golpe el aparato volvió a funcionar. Volvió a atornillar la cubierta para entregarlo. - ¿Todo salió bien?- le dijo a la muchacha.

\- Mejor no digas nada más Gin-san- respondió ella controlando el impulso de gritarle.

\- Es que te pusiste un poco rara, pensé que tal vez te dio un "apretón". No es bueno para la belleza aguantarse las ganas aunque creo que a ti no te afectaría mucho- murmuró el samurai mientras se peleaba con los tornillos.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba él medio alagándola entre comentarios cuasi de mal gusto. Y también ella sintió el calor en la cara otra vez.

\- Ya para con eso- pidió la mujer intentando controlarse.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Con tus... tus comentarios.

Sakata mejor no respondió porque no tenía ganas de preguntarle nada más; se sentía muy afortunado de haber salido vivo ese día y quería seguir así. Ya no dijeron algo más y Otae esperó a que él terminara.

\- ¿Quieres que la lleve ahora?- preguntó él yendo a su habitación a buscar su kimono pero se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía ninguno limpio. Tendría que salir con su ropa negra de siempre.

\- ¿Tienes algo más qué hacer?- preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

\- Andando.

Otae tomó la delantera y salió, bajó las escaleras para esperar al jefe de la Yorozuya quien bajó con trabajo la máquina de Karaoke. El aparato pesaba mucho más de lo que creía, al principio no notó el peso pues solamente lo había cargado de la puerta a su escritorio pero ahora con la gravedad y las escaleras, sentía que se le lastimaba la espalda. Dejó la máquina en el suelo y fue por su moto para transportarla, la puso en el lugar donde subía los pies y no le quedó otra más que llevarla así. Gintoki se preguntó cuánta fuerza realmente tenía la hermana de Shinpachi pues ella le había llevado el aparato desde su trabajo. Sintió que debía agradecerle a los dioses por haber salido vivo ese día sin llevarse ni un golpe de la muchacha.

\- ¿Pesa tanto?- preguntó ella que ahora caminaba al lado del samurai. Notó que no traía encima el kimono, así sin peste se veía distinto, como que se veía más alto y más fornido. Hasta como que le daba un poco de gusto caminar juntos.

\- No pero así cuesta menos llevarla- mintió él para no evidenciar su debilidad ante ella.

No sabían de qué hablar así que siguieron el camino en silencio.

\- Necesito comprar algo para la cena- comentó Otae y se detuvo en un puesto de verduras que pasaron.

\- ¿Para qué compras berenjenas si todo sabe igual luego de que lo conviertas en materia oscura?- comentó Sakata mientras se picaba la nariz con el meñique.

\- Tú no cenas en mi casa así que no te debe importar qué compro- respondió la muchacha sin volverse a mirarlo. Él mejor se quedó callado.

La chica medio gorila siguió escogiendo los alimentos, Gintoki siguió pensando en que era una lástima que tan buenas verduras tuvieran ese fin tan trágico convirtiéndose en lo incomible. Pensaba en el ser, el tiempo y la verdura cuando sintió una mano posándose en su trasero.

\- ¡Kyaaa!- dijo como colegiala acosada en el metro pero la mano no se quitó de allí lo que hizo que el jefe de la Yorozuya se petrificara.

\- ¡Pero qué hombre!- exclamó una voz femenina.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Gin... san?- preguntó Otae mientras volteaba a ver por qué el de cabellera plateada había gritado y se encontró con la mano una mujer elegantemente vestida en la retaguardia de Gintoki. No supo si le molestó el hecho o a quién se lo hicieron. -Señorita ¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

\- ¿Otae-san?- dijo la mujer sorprendida. La mencionada la miró de arriba a abajo, además de su vestimenta notó una larga y hermosa cabellera roja que enmarcaba un delicado rostro.

\- ¿La conozco?

\- Otae-san, soy yo Mei, íbamos juntas al templo- respondió ella señalándose con la mano que no estaba en el trasero del jefe de la Yorozuya quien estaba pálido por el contacto.

\- O-ot-ta-e- susurraba él sin aliento. Casi no le gustaba que lo tocaran y ahora que descaradamente lo estaban acosando, no sabía qué hacer más que esperar que Shimura lo salvara.

\- ¡Ya te recuerdo!- soltó la muchacha ignorando a Gin y comenzó a platicar un poco con la otra, a quien no recordaba precisamente como a una amiga.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Mei es un Oc pero solamente tendrá importancia en éste y el capítulo que sigue... tal vez un poco más después.

¡Cuídense!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe-


End file.
